Conventionally, a mouse has a left button, a right button and a middle roller for controlling corresponding application programs of a computer system. Recently, as the functions of computer application programs increase, one or more additional functional keys (e.g. multimedia keys) are installed on a sidewall of the mouse for adjusting sound volume, replacing the functions of some keys of a keyboard, or adjusting a visual angle of a game image.
FIG. 1A is a schematic perspective view illustrating a conventional mouse with lateral functional keys. FIG. 1B is a schematic perspective view illustrating another conventional mouse with lateral functional keys. In FIG. 1A, the functional keys 12A are disposed on a sidewall 11A of the mouse 1A. In FIG. 1B, the functional keys 12B are disposed on a sidewall 11B of the mouse 1B. The relative locations of the functional keys 12A and 12B are different. That is, the functional keys 12A as shown in FIG. 1A are horizontally arranged, but the functional keys 12B as shown in FIG. 1B are vertically arranged. The different ways of arranging the function keys may comply with the usual practices of different users. In other words, the users may select desired mouse devices according to their usual practices. However, in some occasions (e.g. internet bars or the uses of public computers), the user need to use other person's mouse, which often fails to comply with usual practices of the user. As known, it is troublesome for the user to use other person's mouse.
For solving the drawbacks of the mouse devices of FIGS. 1A and 1B, a mouse with a function of adjusting a lateral operation module is disclosed in for example Taiwanese utility model patent No. M356175. FIG. 1C is a schematic perspective view illustrating a conventional mouse disclosed in Taiwanese utility model patent No. M356175. As shown in FIG. 1C, plural functional keys 12C, a slot 13 and a knob 14 are formed at a sidewall 11C of the mouse 1C. By rotating the knob 14, the functional keys 12C may be moved forwardly or backwardly along the slot 13, and thus the positions of the lateral functional keys 12C may be horizontally adjusted. The mouse of FIG. 1C, however, only provides the function of horizontally adjusting the positions of the lateral functional keys 12C. In other words, the mouse of FIG. 1C fails to provide the function of vertically adjusting the positions of the functional keys.